


All's Fair In Love And Paintball

by aerialbots



Series: A River In Space [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi, Paintball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3149054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerialbots/pseuds/aerialbots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which York uses a lot of italics in his head, Carolina is totally going to kick their asses, and everything is North's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All's Fair In Love And Paintball

**Author's Note:**

> Written for akisawana sometime in the past century, back when I still wrote RvB fic.

"This your idea of a proper date?", York grins, hopping onto the crate next to North and Carolina and leaning on the butt of his rifle.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." North nudges him until he takes his elbow off the gun, but his disapproving look doesn't have much of an effect when his mouth is twitching with his effort not to smile. "Don't lean on it like that -- it's a paintball gun, not a pimp cane."  
  
"See, when you put it like that I only want to do it  _more._  Also, totally a date."  
  
"Training exercise", North corrects pleasantly, checking over his own gun -- currently disassembled into about half a dozen pieces -- and still shamelessly in denial.  
  
York rolls his eyes. "You're kinda failing at this 'work hard, play hard' thing, y'know? Especially the _play_ part."  
  
"Aw, c'mon", North says, finally looking away from his rifle and giving York the Puppy Eyes, which is cheating, but also sort of precious so he's gonna let it slide. "It's gonna be fun, promise."  
  
Carolina smiles at North, all sweetness and teeth like a flashing knife where she's sitting on top of the taller crate, her legs crossed next to their helmets. "Don't worry. I know for a fact that he can deal with getting his ass handed to him if you promise to kiss it better."  
  
York coughs into his hand to avoid laughing like a hyena, and North's ears go red as he gives Carolina a faintly betrayed look. He probably expected better from her -- which, seriously,  _no._  Carolina is just as bad as York, she just knows how to hide it better than he does.  
  
Mind you, that's mostly because she actually bothers hiding it to begin with.  
  
"I can totally deal with those terms. And at least this isn't lock paint", York adds, giving Carolina a wry look.  
  
"You win or you die", Carolina grins, completely unrepentant, and York resists the urge to smile back like a total idiot, because he's trying to be suave here and Carolina's... well, everything, tends to drive him to distraction.  
  
Though then again, going by the look North's shooting her way, he isn't the only one.  
  
 _'You're about as subtle as one of Maine's fists to the face'_ , York wants to tell him, somehow stupidly charmed by the way North seems to think he's anything near discreet -- but again, this is a seduction. A slightly complicated one, and longer than it usually goes for either of them, but still one both he and Carolina are very interested in seeing to completion -- pun  _totally_  intended -- so instead he says, "Alright, so how's this gonna work?"  
  
"Well, we're playing by house rules, so it's pretty straightforward", North explains, leaning back on the taller crate and -- surprisingly -- only going still for a second when Carolina leans forward and rests her chin on top of his head, her arms on his shoulders so she can brace herself. He glances up at her -- not that he'll be able to see her face without dislodging her -- and then at York, looking somewhat... shy, under Carolina's unexpected affection.  
  
York reaches up -- he's around North's height sitting on the crate, thankfully enough -- and flicks Carolina's nose, grinning at the half-hearted swat she aims at him and winking at North, who relaxes enough to return the smile, albeit a little more self-consciously. "Right. So, who established these rules?"  
  
"South did", North replies, reassembling his gun with a series of snaps and clicks and somehow managing not to shake Carolina off. "It's pretty easy -- challenger gets half ammo, no enhancements allowed, dropped weapons stay down. Five rounds, let's say... fifteen minutes each?"  
  
"Bet I can have you down in two", Carolina says brightly, and if he weren't aware that she's only a tiny teeny teensy bit crazy in a  _nice_  way, York would probably be fearing for his life... oh, right about now.  
  
As it is, he just sighs dramatically and ignores the warm, fuzzy feelings he gets at the sight of his two favourite people basking in their awareness that they're about to kick his ass nine ways to the moon and back, because York kind of has a thing for douchebags, it seems.  
  
(York has been repeatedly informed that he is, in fact, a douchebag himself, so this doesn't bother him too much.)  
  
"Next time we're watching another movie", York warns them, putting his helmet back on. "Or doing something stupid and romantic, like having a picnic, or doodling shit with Sharpies on everyone else while they sleep. Not shooting each other with  _paint._ "  
  
"Sure we will", North agrees easily, the glint in his eyes screaming the complete opposite -- because again,  _douchebags,_  and their next date is probably going to involve  _jello grenades,_ knowing York's luck. Carolina decides this is the perfect moment to nudge North into staying still so she can help him put on his helmet -- read: put it on his head herself in a transparent scheme to manhandle him some more (not that North's complaining) -- and York decides he'll chalk it up as a victory anyway.  
  
After all, North didn't deny the part about it being a date, this time.


End file.
